Satou Matsuzaka
Satou Matsuzaka is the main protagonist of the psychological horror anime and manga Happy Sugar Life. While villainous, there are several moments where Satou stands out in an otherwise morally grey series. She is also Asahi's archenemy. She was voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Biography When Satou was a young girl, she lost both of her parents and was later taken in by her hedonistic aunt who taught her what her views of love was. After courting several young men throughout her life, she eventually met a young girl named Shio Kobe when Shio was abandoned by her birth mother. Believing that she had fallen in love with her, Satou murders her first boyfriend in self-defense and assumes his apartment room. From that point onward, Satou worked to provide for herself and Shio. Series-wide In the first episode, Satou decides to work at a restaurant called the Princess Imperial. While working there, Satou meets a young man named Taiyo Mitsuboshi who asks her out on a date. Upon declining, the manager of the establishment kidnaps and rapes Mitsuboshi for a week and she has her employees sabotage Satou's work before she gradually began to have her work for longer hours. Seeing that her check did not reflect her hours, she manipulates the manager into giving her the full pay lest she expose what she had done to Mitsuboshi to the authorities. She later finds herself at odds with her homeroom teacher Daichi Kitaumekawa who attempts to have his way with her only to be scared off from her triggering an alarm. Arriving to his house the next day, she learns of his infidelity and tasks him with helping her dispose of the body parts of the former apartment owner unless she inform his wife and daughter about his affairs. When Shio escapes the apartment, Satou discovers her at the park and lures two thugs who were intending on using the young girl as bait for her older brother towards her, and she murders both before retrieving Shio. After murdering Shouko when she took a picture of her and Shio and sent it to Asahi, Satou decides to burn the upper room of the apartment to destroy the evidence. When dealing with Asahi, Satou allows him the chance to explain himself to Shio, but unsurprisingly, Shio decides to stay with Satou despite learning the truth about her mother abandoning her. The two jump off the roof of the burning building and, in perhaps her only moment of clarity, Satou realizes that she could not let Shio die alongside her. She shields Shio with her body and takes the full blunt of the blow, dying instantly. Legacy The ending of the anime has Shio develop traits not too dissimilar to the deceased Satou. She severs her ties with Asahi in her goal of keeping her "happy sugar life" with Satou alive in her heart. Trivia *Her birthday is December 31st. Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Orphans Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral